


SHOCK! Inazuma Surprise

by Sakuchii



Category: Inazuma Eleven
Genre: Anniversary, Comedy, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Memory Loss, Parody, alternative universes, celebration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-15 13:50:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13032510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakuchii/pseuds/Sakuchii
Summary: That day I woke up and saw Endou Mamoru sleeping next to me... WHAT IN THE WORLD IS GOING ON? And why he is my boyfriend?





	1. My Boyfriend Is Endou Mamoru?

That morning, was like every other before. I woke up the moment my phone’s alarm went off, and started playing “Akuma wo Yobisou na Igirisu no Uta.” (love my alarm tone, though!) I turned if off and yawned loudly, looking satisfied. Aside from it being a typical morning wake-up, everything else was far from being normal.

I was the only person in the house. My parents had booked tickets to Russia and were on a holiday trip there. Or should I call it a business trip, since they were handling their pension there? Whatever you call it, the fact is, that I was alone.  

My plans for the day were already decided. I was agreed to have a skype video-call conversation with my friends from overseas. I was excited about it, because this would be the first time we would seeing each other in person. Till now, we had only been chatting in facebook and other platforms.

With my plans settled, I should’ve been on cloud nine. Yet, just seconds after I have woken up this annoying, odd feeling started to bug me. I felt like something wasn’t right and got to know the reason in no time. 

I scanned my room and my eyes widened in shock. Slowly, my jaw dropped down. All the plushies I’ve been collecting for years were gone, and instead there was bunch of soccer balls, varying in size and color. There was also other soccer-related stuff. The only thing, that remain the same, were the two big lollipops I had brought in overseas last summer.

I shook my head in disbelieve.

No, this couldn’t be! This room… it surely was mine, but still… it wasn’t completely mine.   

I was very close on losing my mind and go rampage (because that’s what surprised people usually do, right?) when I heard strange noises behind me. Without second thought, I turned towards the source of the noise, wanting to figure out what it was. The sight didn’t appeal to me at all.

A strange brown-haired boy was soundly sleeping _next to me_. 

 “KYAA!” I screamed so loud it was likely that the people living on the other side of the town heard me. Now, I’m not the type who usually reacts by screaming, but please understand my position here. How would you react?

I jumped quickly from my bed, taking a blanked with me, and crawled to the other side of my room. I stopped by the door, leaning against it, while breathing heavily. My eyes were wide open from shock.

“Oi, Saku-san… why are you screaming the first thing in the morning? You’re bothering the neighbors.” The boy said sleepily. He yawned loudly and rubbed his eyes. He surely did not seem bothered by the situation we were in.

Staring at him, I even forgot to breath. Who on earth was this boy, sleeping in MY bed? Moreover, HOW did he end up there with ME? I don’t remember sleeping next to any other man than my father and brother… and that too was years ago!

At this point, I finally realized to check my clothing. A sigh of relief escaped from my lips as soon as I saw that I was wearing pajama’s. It seemed that nothing had happened the previous night, I was even wearing my socks (yeah, it’s strange, but sometimes I do fall asleep while wearing my socks). The boy also seemed fully clothed.

I was still a girl.

With one worry out of my sight, I turned my eyes towards the boy in my bed.

“Who… are you?” I questioned from him, obviously being on my guard. I also remembered that I needed to breath to survive in this world. I gasped for the air, almost chocking on it.

The boy glanced at me and tilted his head. “Come on, Saku-san! Did you hit your head something? It’s me, Mamoru! Your brother!”

I chocked the moment I heard his words. He? My brother? I DO NOT RECALL HAVING A YOURGER BROTHER!!

 _“Mamoru…?”_ That name; it sounded familiar. Just where had I heard it? Mamoru… En… To Protect… End… Soccer… Mamoru… End…

My face turned green when I finally realized the identity of the owner of this name. I turned to him in shock and he just flashed that idiotic smile of his. “ENDOU MAMORU!” I screamed out loud while standing up and dropping my blanked.

“That’s me!” Endou smiled, acting all innocent.

I felt like coughing blood at his reply, and pointed at him with my finger. “I DO NOT KNOW YOU!” shouting in anger, I stormed out of the room and slammed the door behind me.

WHY WAS HE HERE?

Oh, right. I got so carried away, that I completely forgot to introduce myself. My name is Saku Lumi, read as: first name, last name. I’m 16 years old, I have hazel-greenish eyes and light brown hair (according to Russians, I’m apparently closer to blonde, though). My astrological sign is Scorpio and as my hobbies I have writing, singing, drawing and watching anime… yeah. Well, that’s all you need to know about ME… at least for now…

I shook my head while sighing loudly.

WHAT. IN. THE. WORLD. IS. GOING. ON?

The house was obviously mine, so I was pretty sure that I hadn’t woken up in a Inazuma world, like in my friend’s fanfics. It seemed that those kinds of stories had become popular lately. But this definitely couldn’t be a real human world either… Since there’s NO WAY Endou would’ve turned into a real human!

So… what was this world? It seemed that I need to investigate it a little more to figure it out this mystery. Let’s see how far my detective skills will take me.

Shivering slightly, I wrapped my blanket around me. During winters, the house surely was cold; and there’s no way I would light up our fireplace while my parents were away. Knowing myself, I could burn the house down with my clumsiness. All I could do, was cry and suffer.

I strolled toward the kitchen and soon realized that it was full of life. Apparently, I and Endou weren’t the only people in the house. Glancing at the four figures, I noticed it were the managers of the soccer club. The four girls were preparing food – apparently for a huge bunch of people. 

In normal situation, I would’ve most likely screamed out my soul, like I did with Endou, but after waking up to _that,_ I decided to take everything happening around me as reality. There was no use getting shaken by every difference from my reality, because this world was far from mine.

So, I was ready to face anyone and anything!

_… At least I hoped that would be the case._

“Oh, Saku-san, you finally woke up. Good morning.” Haruna greeted me happily, and the other girls followed after her. They all seemed to be so full of energy the first thing in the morning, and joked about how I was the sleepy-head in the house-hold. Wait, these girls even knew about my sleeping-habits?

“Morning.” I greeted them, partly ignoring the fact that I was interacting with a Japanese 2-D character and we both actually understood each other. I wonder whether we were talking in English or Japanese. I kind of couldn’t figure it out.

While pondering over this matter I walked to the refrigerator and took a bottle of milk. After that, I went to fetch the corn flakes. Covering myself with the blanked, I sat down and shivered slightly as I poured the milk into the plate. I stared at the plate with drowsy expression and let out a deep throaty sigh.

As I was reaching my hand toward a spoon, I felt a few pairs of worries eyes staring at him. I then took a bite from my breakfast and glanced at the managers while asking, “Is there something wrong?” I mean, why else they’d be staring at me like that?

“That’s my line, you know.” Natsumi answered.

Aki approached me and asked, worriedly. “Are you okay? You look tired.” 

Seriously? I look tired? Why exactly do they think that is? Since it definitely is _all so mundane_ to wake up in your room with Endou Mamoru sleeping next to you. Also, this whole thing is so-off-from-a-typical morning that I have absolutely no questions about what you’re doing here? The day is so clear that I see no flying Hiroto’s, so leave me alone!

I sighed. It was no use to complain, because they most likely understood about this situation as little as I did. So instead, I placed my spoon on the plate and glanced at Aki. “My current concern is why was Endou sleeping in MY room?” Yes. Out of the things running in my mind, this bothered me to the point I was ready to split the spoon in half.

Everyone’s eyes widened. The managers glanced at each other and smiled widely. I bit my lip. I had a bad feeling about this.

“Isn’t it obvious,” Aki started.

After that, I heard Haruna’s voice speaking, “It’s because he’s your boyfriend.”

_“… your boyfriend.”_

_“… boyfriend!”_

 The last words echoed inside my mind.

There was a long and suffocating silence in the room for minutes. It was finally broken when the spoon I was reaching toward slipped through my fingers and collided with my plate, producing this light resonating sound. Everyone looked speechless.

My mood grew heavier as I slowly turned my head toward the managers. “MY. BOY. FRIEND?” I raised my voice to dangerous tone, emphasizing every word that slipped through my mouth. The four managers slowly backed away from me as I suddenly stood up.

“BUT HE SAID THAT I WAS HIS SISTER!”

What the excuse-me-a-crude-insert-word was going on? First, he claimed to be my brother and now, someone said he was actually my boyfriend. With this kind of turn of events, they could progress to the point where someone was to announce that he was actually my father!

Hey guys, Endou Mamoru is my father!   

“He tells that to you every single time,” Natsumi let out a chuckle, which made me immediately turn my head toward her. My fiery eyes pierced right through her, and she stopped before commenting anything else.

Every single time? _Every single time,_ you say! Does this mean that this is not the first time such thing happens? Why does it sound that these people actually know more about this than I do? Gaah! The damn suspense and unlogic is killing me!

Fuyuka seemed to notice the discomfort in the air and immediately rushed to speak, “It’s nothing much, really…” I glanced at the purple-haired girl, while raising my eyebrow. She continued, “Now, finish your breakfast before it gets cold.”

“Sure,” I let the comment pass, but… seriously(?). Did that girl know what she was talking about? I was eating corn flakes with cold milk, what were the odds my breakfast could get any colder? None; it could only get warmer from here, and then it wouldn’t taste as good.

Without further comments, the girls returned back to whatever they were doing and resumed digesting my breakfast. As I was about to finish, the door to utility room opened. Our kitchen was connected to the utility room that was connected to the shower room and sauna.

“Ah, the bath surely felt refreshing!” A pink-haired man appeared from behind the door. He was half-naked having only a towel tied around his waist. This was a typical behavior for my brothers, but none of my brothers surely had pink-hair.

Great, this was the _perfect way_ to create a shocking entrance. A man walking half-naked in your house. Despite saying I was prepared for anything to come, this was too unexpected. 

I dropped my spoon and nearly ended up coughing blood.

“TSU-TSU-TSUNAMI!” I yelled in disbelieve. Words aren’t enough to describe the rummaging feelings inside.        

“Oh, Saku-kun. Thanks for letting me use your bath, like always.” The pink-haired boy smiled as he noticed me.

I tilted my heard in confusion. I was aware that we had a bath, because my parents had built it. Supposedly, it made us seem rich. I don’t care about that factor, though. But exactly when had I allowed him to use our bath?

And WAIT?

What did he mean by _always!?_     

I lowered my gaze while trying to figure these out, forgetting to answer Tsunami. There surely was something strange going on. I need just a little more information to figure it out.

Tsunami wondered about my strange behavior and asked, “What’s wrong with her?”  

The four managers glanced at each other and nodded. I then heard Fuyuka’s voice replying, “It’s the typical.”

I raised my head at the comment and looked at Tsunami. He mumbled something, seeming as if he understood what she had implied. I guess he did, but why was it that I absolutely no idea what was going on? Moreover, why was I the only one who was uninformed?

I was about to ask a question, when a sudden phone call interrupted me. Without a second delay, Endou came running from my room while carrying a phone. “It’s for you.” He said happily. Well, it was my phone so who else it could be for? You?

I smiled to Endou as a reply and took the phone. As I saw the name of the caller a wide smile appeared on my face. The name of my best friend was written on the screen. I immediately picked up the call.

“Why hello, Darling!~” I answered the call with a playful tone.

“Hello, Honey.” She replied and seconds later we both burst into laughter.

I guess even in this world (or whatever you call it) we had this tendency to call each other by those names. It was a game of ours, I mean in Jr. High we even claimed that we were married (in a joking manner of course). She was the person I was most comfortable around and random with, which is why we joked around about being married. Not everyone around us understood it, but as long as we got the jokes, it was enough.   

“So, I called you because you won’t believe what just happened.” I heard Jami’s voice saying. Her real name is Misa Akarui, but she prefers to be called by that nickname. I got so used to that name over the years, that I tend to forget what her real name is.

Anyway, I was curiously waiting for her to explain the matter to me, when the doorbell rang. What a nice interruption, do they not want me to hear the rest of it? I wonder who exactly was bothering me at this hour.

“Can you wait a little, please? I need to open the door.” I questioned and Jami said okay. Don’t look how this people had like a dozen of people swarming in it. As the fact remained, I was still the owner of this house so it was only natural for me to be the one to open the door. There’s no way I could let my guests to do it. (Are they even my guests, I wonder?).

I rushed to open the door before anyone else – Endou was already heading there, but luckily, I was faster. As the door opened, I saw Tachimukai standing before me. His cheeks were burning red and he was completely covered in snow. It was a winter after all, and apparently today the snow fall had been rather heavy.

Tachimukai shook off the snow and spoke, “Let’s go for a ride. I have a motorbike.”

Such an innocent comment, I froze completely. His enthusiasm surely was adorable, but he had to be aware that you couldn’t ride a motorbike in winter. There was the issue of his age, also. My eyes soon caught a glimpse of something black being parked in our front yard.   

“Tachi-kun.” I said. I wonder why I called him like that, though. It feels so weird!

“Yes?” The boy flashed that innocent expression of his, and I felt anger building up inside me. 

“You know, that’s not a motorbike… it’s a bike…” My sentence faded into air as I shivered from cold. After all, I was standing at the front door in this winter frost while wearing only my pajamas. I felt the cold slowly affecting every part of me.

Tachimukai turned to look at the black bike. The bike, I had recognized it to be MY bike. After that, he turned his head back and grinned.

“Don’t sweat the details! Bike of motorbike… there’s not much of a difference.” The boy laughed.

I wanted to cry blood. The difference is the same as with cats and dogs. Of course I would sweat the details!  

Being unable to face Tachimukai anymore, I escaped by picking up the phone. “You still there?” I asked and heard Jami’s affirmative reply. After that, I continued, “Can you believe, Tachimukai came and asked me to go on a ride with him… on a bicycle.”

There was a silence on the other side of the phone. I then heard a long and frustrated sigh. “He asked me exactly the same thing.” Jami finally admitted and I felt like crying. So, he had been to her house as well. Did he want to go on a ride that badly?

“Whatsoever the case, have fun on your date!” My friend announced enthusiastically (what sounded kind of forced, though). I almost coughed blood. What did she mean by a date!? Why did I have to go while she did not? Was she ditching me?

I had things to do!!

“IT’S NOT A DATE!” I shouted at the phone, but soon realized that she had already hanged up on me. My best friend had decided to ditch me. I wonder what was the prize. Did she do it for anime, money or music? Maybe they bribed her with console games. You never know when it comes to her.

A sigh escaped from my lips as I put the phone to my pocket. After that, I resonating sneeze brought me back to reality and I realized I was freezing. I glanced at Tachimukai, who was still waiting by the door.

“Well?” His eyes shined of innocence and enthusiasm. He seemed so eager to take me on this ride. Was this a new method of training? I mean, a human weight is… my weight is… Never mind. I did not just think about it.

Forget, forget that all. Forget I ever mentioned it.

Another sigh. I wonder what the count was? “Fine.” My defenses finally fell and Tachimukai claimed victory. I had nowhere to escape, so I decided to stick around with him.

* * *

 

I breathed into my hands, warming them up as we rode on the bicycle. It was midwinter and the frosts seemed to be the coldest ones yet. The light brown-haired boy took me to the center of the town, which – as much as I recognized – was the town where I LIVED.

Also, I don’t know where Tachimukai had found it, but he was dragging a big truck tire behind the back. I kind of wanted to try sitting on the tire, but my pride wouldn’t allow it. Maybe someday…

The heart of my little town consisted of three buildings – two markets across the streets and a bank. There also was a small town-square located nearby one of the markets, while a bus stop was just across the street of the other market. You needed to go further from the shops to reach the churches.

“Which market do you want the ingredients from?” Tachimukai asked, and I stopped admiring this little town I lived in. It was quiet, not a single soul seemed to be out in the frost. Were we the only insane enough to actually go out?

“Ah, how about we go to K-market?” I said, and pointed at the market that was located next to the bank. Yes, our supposed date was actually a mission to fetch some ingredients the managers needed. Aki had sent us off with a grinning smile and a long shopping list.

Tachimukai seemed to be slightly off breath, so I could only see him nod as an answer. He stopped by the market and I got off the bike. I was just about to enter the market when a noticed a familiar figure standing on the bus stop just across the street.

“Fubu… ki?” I questioned aloud. Leaving the shopping to Tachimukai, I headed to the other side of the street. I repeated the boy’s name once again, and this time he seemed to react to his name being called. My jaw dropped.

His pale face even more paler than usually and he shivered non-stop. His whole complexion was a mess and the boy seemed so small. Was this really _that_ Fubuki Shirou?   

“Oh, Sa-ku-san.” The boy stuttered, failing his greeting as the cold took over him.

“What are you doing, idiot!? You’re going to freeze up like this!” My maternal instinct awakened and I scolded the boy. Without any second thought, I took of my quilted jacket.

“Here, take this.” I said as I reached my jacket towards the freezing grey-haired boy.

“Are you going to be alright?” Fubuki doubted for a moment, questioning my sanity.

I smiled and forced the stuff into his hands. I assured him I would be just fine because I still had my woolly hat, grey mittens and long scarf on me. He looked unconvinced, but Fubuki finally put the black guilted jacket on. To tell the truth, it belonged to my father, but I was using it, because seemed satisfied with his old ones.

It’s such a nice thing to receive jackets as a Christmas presents from your work.

Seeing as the boy finally had some proper clothes, I was satisfied. The jacket was like a huge bag on him. It was too big for me and I was almost a half head taller than Fubuki after all.

My satisfaction didn’t last for a very longtime, though. Suddenly, my teeth started to chatter. Well, it was called for. After all, it was -30 degrees and I was only wearing a pullover. 

“There you are, Saku-san!” Unexpectedly, Tachimukai’s voice called for me. Woah, that was fast! Had he really managed to find all the ingredients on the list in this short time? I turned around and saw the boy coming together with three girls.

“Long time to see!” One of the girls greeted me enthusiastically. She had her hair tied up on a ponytail and her eyes were green in color. The girl was wearing a red hoodie and white scarf. To be honest, I was amazed that she managed to survive in this coldness. Then again, not all people are soft to cold, like me.

The girl next to her was almost identical in appearance. Likewise, her hair was red in color and reached till her midback. Her eyes were gray blue. Along with the eye-color, the most disjunctive matter was that this girl was wearing glasses. Her hoodie was blue and under it she wore a white thigh-length turtle neck that had black buttons lined down in a row on the right side. Also, she wore sport shoes and black tights.

I got goosebumps all over my body as I stared at her… yet another person who stands cold better than me.  

The last girl, who was shortest one of the three, looked no older than an elementary school student. Her red (wait, all three had red hair?) was styled in a bob-cut with her bangs covering her left eye. Her hair had blonde highlights and she had slightly tanned skin. The girl was wearing grey shirt, dark jeans and a black jacket with a hood that was tied around her waist. Her red high heels were 3 inches.

Geez… another one here too… Did these people not know how to dress properly?

I glanced at the girls and realized that they were all holding onto plastic bags. They must’ve helped Tachimukai with the shopping. I then looked up and confusion rose on my face.

“Who are you?” escaped from my lips.  

The first girl fell down in anime style while the two others facepalmed. 

“I’m Ou Matsurei. And I’m your friend. How can you not remember us?” The first girl introduced herself and then asked. I couldn’t really answer to her question as I had no idea who they were.

“Chin Matsurei… that Always-so-hyped-girls’ twin sister. You’re the same as always Orange-headband-stupid-smiles-totally-airhead-girlfriend.” The second girl said and I sweat dropped. The two of them looked identical because they were twin sisters. But man, she surely had strange and LONG nicknames for people…

Who is Orange-headband-stupid-smile? Could that be… Endou…? 

I sighed. I had no idea how, but even these people I had just met knew that I was Endou’s girlfriend. This world was so strange!

“Axelle A…” I barely heard the last introduction. The girl just mumbled between her breath. I was most amazed how shortly she could introduce herself. I had taken me three lines to introduce myself and she did it in… 1/10 lines.

I was later told that the twins were 13 years old while Axelle was 11. I had been right about, she was in elementary school. She looked the age.  

I was still trying to comprehend everything I had heard, when Matsurei spoke. “Do you really not remember us?” She asked and I nodded immediately as an answer. The girl sighed and shook her head.

“This is really the usual I-do-not-remember-you…” Suginei suddenly commented and Axelle kept nodding her head while looking slightly absent.

What did she mean by the USUAL?

“And as always, she’s the only one who doesn’t…” Matsurei sighed, but the end of sentence got cut off as a long white limousine drove next to us.

The last window slid down and we all saw a red-haired boy wearing sunglasses and smiling at us. “Yo, everyone. Are you cold? Do you want a ride?” The boy smiled as while taking off his glasses revealing his green-colored eyes.

“Hiroto…” I heard Fubuki and Tachimukai in unison while the others remained silent.

Hiroto?

I turned to look at the boy and burst into laughter. This boy… Was he really Hiroto? I would’ve never thought that he owned a limousine. Only when the pigs fly! “A flying Hiroto…” with the earlier saying, I suddenly remembered an inside joke of Jami’s and me. I chuckled upon imagining multiple flying Hiroto’s.

A sudden itchy feeling was caught in my nose, and I sneezed before I knew it. “ATCHOO!”

As if he’s been summoned by my sneeze, Hiroto turned to me and smiled. He opened the door of limousine and stepped out. “Looks like someone is getting cold already. Would you like to come in?” He asked while a freaky smirk appeared on his face. I sniffed loudly as my nose kept running.

I stared at his green eyes and a smile appeared on my face, “A flying Hiroto…” I chucked for the second time. Finally, I reached to take his hand.

“WATCH OUT!” Unexpectedly, a voice yelled.

I could only see a faint figure of a snow-white-haired girl and a brown-haired boy on a bike before everything around me turned black. 

**_~ TSU-ZU-KU~_ **


	2. As Red As Spruce

I woke up in a jolt and glanced around me. Given the multiple computers, it didn’t take much for me to realize that I was in the computer class of my school. Most likely, I had fallen asleep during the free period while chatting with my online friends.

The next thing, I turned to look at the clock, wondering what the time was. The moment I realized it was almost 4PM, my jaw dropped.

DAMN! I was going to be late for the bus.

I typed as fast as I could and said bye to everyone online. Since I was in a hurry, I had to switch off the computer before I could see their replies. In a matter of seconds, I turned off the computer and rushed out of the classroom. I – quite literally – threw my clothes on me and ran as fast as could, hoping to catch the bus that was already waiting in front of the school.

I entered the bus and sat down. Only then could I sigh of relief. This time I had managed to be on time and hadn’t missed the bus, unlike in the morning. Because of that, I had to wait for the next one… for two hours… IN A BLIZZARD! 

I leaned against the window and stared outside as we drove from the city I was studying in, towards the small town where I lived. As the scenery passed by, I tried to remember what kind of dream had I seen. I was certain that something had happened, but I couldn’t get any clear images.

As I kept thinking hard, I suddenly started to feel sleepy. Unable to resist, I slowly closed my eyes. But before doing so, I saw a blurry image of a snow white-haired girl on a bike. I wondered why she looked so familiar. Where had I seen her before…?

All of a sudden… My mind blanked out…

* * *

“Oi, Saku-sa… are you… kay?” A blurry voice asked as I was trying to open my eyes. I closed them again, trying to enjoy my dream for a little longer, but my plans were cut short. Suddenly, I felt something FREEZY on my face.

“GAAH!” I screamed out loud – A very manly scream indeed, hah! – as the cold thing got on my face, in my shirt and everywhere else, and jumped up like an electrical beast. I felt moisture all over my face and shirt, they obviously had thrown something at me. Without second thought, I licked my wet fingers (I mean, as if someone would throw anything dangerous on me, right).

The taste was… salty water.

“Ushishishishi~” I heard Kogure’s laughing voice and face immediately darkened. A dark, eerie aura started slowly surround me.

“Kogure, YOU LITTLE!” I shouted enraged and chased after the little prankster. That little punk, pranking on me the first thing as I woke up. He would really pay for this. I would not let him get away so easily!  

As I kept chasing after Kogure, suddenly someone walked into the room. I stopped immediately at the presence of another person, and Kogure used this chance to escape from the room. An unwanted silence fell into the room.

“You’re finally awake.” One of the two finally spoke, smiling at me. She was a girl with snow-white hair and surprisingly her eyes were of the same hue. The other one was a boy with brown hair and black eyes. He was standing behind the girl.

I gulped loudly. Why is it that I only kept meeting people I did not know? “Wh- Who are you?” I finally managed to ask. The duo before me sighed loudly while facepalming. The boy glanced at me while sweat dropping and the girl squeezed her fist while trying to suppress her anger.

“You… little…!” She murmured as a dangerous aura surrounded her. I gulped loudly. It seemed as if I had just said something out of place. But how could I help it! I really did not know who the girl was.

Trying to look for a way to get out of the situation, my eyes wandered toward the brown-haired boy. Now that I looked closer, he seemed familiar. He was just like… ICHINOSE! I felt relieved. Of course, it could only be him!  

If he was Ichinose, then that girl must be… While still in thoughts, I turned my glance back to the girl who was throwing daggers at me. She did not remind me any of the Inazuma Eleven characters, so I doubted that I knew her at all. Unless she was a game-only character. I…

“Who?” It was accidental, but still it slipped through my lips.

“YOU FRIGGING BITCH! Can’t you even remember the name of your twin-sister.” The snow-white-haired girl went rampage and I thought this was the end of me. She would surely stab me in the heart. I slowly backed away from the girl, who was clearly overreacting.

“It’s no use, Yuki. You can’t talk common sense to her. Right now, she doesn’t remember who we are… No, she doesn’t even know who she is.” All of a sudden, I heard another voice speaking. The trio I had met earlier, walked in.

“Yo, Soccer-baka’s-baka-girlfriend.” Suginei, if that was her name again, greeted me. I’m not exactly the brightest when it comes to remembering the names of passersby, I’m much better with faces. I nodded as an answer, though. WAIT, WHO IS SHE CALLING A BAKA? AND WHY DOES SHE HAVE DOUBLE BAKA THERE?

“You mean that she…” Yuki seemed to finally have calmed down, and her expression sharpened. Before finishing her sentence, she turned to me and stared at me with those snow-white-colored eyes of her. I shivered slight at the intensity of her stare.

Axelle, the smallest one of the group, nodded. Despite being considerably tall compared to elementary school students, she was still the shortest one among us. “She’s the only one. She still tries to decide.” The red-haired girl explained in short sentences, that made absolutely no sense to me.

WHY COULDN’T THESE PEOPLE TALK IN HUMAN LANGUAGE! 

“Yep. That’s exactly why she’s still having those memory losses we used to have on our first time. They’re supposed to stop once she accepts the truth.” Ou Matsurei continued after Axelle and the girl’s older sister kept nodding.

At this point I was so confused, I didn’t have power to react at the comments. I just stood there quiet, listening and observing as the girls continued to conversate. Yuki nodded a few times during the conversation and then smiled.

The girl walked to me and unexpectedly, reached her hand towards me. “I never got to introduce myself. I’m Ichinose Yuki. We’re so called twin-sisters here.” There was a wide smirk on the girls face as she announced proudly our relations.  

My jaw dropped slightly as I heard her words… Her surname is ICHINOSE? It’s the same as that American dudes? What’s the meaning of this? Also… WE’RE TWINS… TWINS?

I mean, yes, she did say something about it earlier, but I kind of let that statement pass. But now she was throwing that right at my face. TWINS? I personally could only dream of having a twin-sister.

“I-came-back-to-life-guys-personal-stalker.” I heard Suginei mumbling and guessed that he was talking about Yuki. After all, Ichinose was the only person who was believed to be dead (until GO happened, but we haven’t gotten that far yet).

Before I could use any verbal reaction, someone dashed into the room. (Mind to take a note at this point, that we were, once again, in MY room). “Onii-san, Yuki-chan!” I let out a frustrated sigh. It seems that yet another person was going to make their appearance. How many more? I can’t really handle all these insane people…

“Kokoro-chan!” Yuki’s face seemed to brighten, as a small figure rushed into the room and jumped into her arms. The two girls laughed happily and embraced each other. After that the small girl glanced at everyone around her.

“Good day,” The girl greeted everyone shyly. She was a small and petite girl, standing even shorten than Axelle. Her hair was chocolate brown in color and it was tied up on a ponytail. Her eyes were black and she had a unique cat-like smile.

Ichinose approached the girl and asked, “What’s wrong Kokoro-chan?”

“Onii-san,” The girl whispered and blushed (WHY?). Either way it was cute, so I couldn’t help but to smile. Until I realized what was going on. My smile faded away and a slight horror was displayed on it.

This guy, Ichinose… He’s a brother… he has a SISTER. AND WHY HADN’T ANYONE BOTHERED TO TELL THAT TO ME! GUYAA!

“We’re ready to start the party, but it’s impossible without the main guest. So, they sent us here to ask if Lumi-san had woken up.” Was spoken, and I soon realized them saying us and not me. It wasn’t Kokoro who had spoken those words. Then who?

I turned toward the door and saw a figure smiling at us. Her hair was black and eyes of gray color. Her skin was fair in color and she had two piercings on her left ear and one of her right. The girl was wearing light gray shirt, dark blue jeans and a bandana.

“Maaya!” I heard Kokoro exclaim in surprised tone and the girl grinned. Kokoro seemed slightly relieved and just blushed happily. Meanwhile everyone else turned their heads towards me. Being at the center of everyone’s attention, I pointed at myself like an idiot.

Everyone nodded.

“WHAAT? A PARTY, FOR ME? WHY?” I cried, trying to figure out was I happy, shocked, sad or moved. I guess pretty much all of them. I mean, I should’ve known that something was going on as the managers have been working on something since the morning. But how could I know that they were all preparing a surprise for me?

Everyone in the room smiled happily. “ANNIVERSARY!”

While laughing happily, Yuki and Suginei took hold of my hand and they dragged me out of my room toward the living room, where a bunch of people were waiting for the “birthday girl”.

I suppose I’m allowed to call myself that. 

“Can I open my eyes now?” I asked when Yuki took me to the living room while having my eyes closed.

I heard a few whispers behind me and then Matsurei spoke, “You can if you want, there’s no one stopping you.” Hearing those words, I did as I was told to do. I could no longer hold back the suspension.

As I opened my eyes, there was a sudden flash that almost blinded me, and I immediately shut my eyes. Recovering from the sudden shock, I finally dared to take a peek, this time being more cautious.

A group shouted enthusiastically, “Happy Anniversary, Saku-san!”

Before me, there was standing a big crowd of people, whom I barely recognized. Beside of the six strangers, all of them were Inazuma Eleven characters. I was standing in the middle of the group and in front of me, there was a table with a huge, and I really mean a HUGE, cake.

“Ah…” I was speechless and confused. Of course, I was surprised for this celebration, but I couldn’t fully have my heart in it, because I wasn’t sure why we were celebrating. I had a vague idea of an anniversary, but none had explained what kind of anniversary it was.

Unexpectedly, I left a light weight on my shoulder and when I turned my head I saw Jami, who was smiling at me. Oh, she was here too! “Come on, why do you look so sad on your anniversary day?” She asked and my eyes widened.

I stared at my friend with my mouth wide open from the shock I had received. The person before me wasn’t the Jami I knew… This person wasn’t a “she” anymore… before me was standing the MALE version of Jami Lipton.

(Yes, her nicknames surname is a tea label. Then again, why would I care, my surname literally means snow in my native language.)   

“JAMII” I cried in happiness as I hugged my best friend and she – wait, it’s he now, right? – back off in startle. I guess she couldn’t take my overjoyed reaction seriously. But why wouldn’t I be happy! After all, Jami’s dream had finally become true. I couldn’t believe that she was a BOY! I couldn’t be any happier for her – HIM!

“Oh, wait! What anniversary day?” I questioned. My best friend’s words had finally reached to my brains and very currently being examined by them. Jami glanced me while raising his – YES! Finally got it right! – eyebrow.

“The anniversary of you being in this world for two years.” Jami answered and I froze to that place. Finally, an answer that gave me something reasonable to think.

This world? What exactly did he mean by that, this was supposed to be just a dream after all. And this body, it clearly wasn’t a real one! But then again, what if the other world was the dream world… and this was the real one? The more my writers’ brains tried to think about it, the confused I become. I didn’t really understand.

I already felt this problem giving me a huge headache. But what also gave me a headache was a certain jerkish voice that actually managed to return me back to this world. “Oh, hitting on other boys when you already have a boyfriend. How cheeky of you, Lumi.”

When I turned to see who it was, a boy with red hair and golden eyes was smirking at me. “HA- HA- HA- HA-” I couldn’t continue. I was dumbstruck and my heart fluttered. He was the last person I expected to see as a real person. And his hair (color) was my biggest weakness on earth.

The boy glared at me, slightly disgusted, and humped. “For how long are you going to keep laughing?” Well, indeed. My stammering really did sound as if I was laughing… 

After a few deep breaths, I was finally able to calm myself down and gulped loudly. (Go, girl your first impression was the worst possible. Things can’t get any worse than this!) I inhaled and exhaled slowly.

“Haruya!” This short sentence was the only thing I could say at the moment. The boy glanced at me with “just who else could it be” expression.

“You just misunderstood her, Nagumo. This person wouldn’t betray her beloved one, even if it meant that she would get killed.” Jami laughed while pointing at me. Wow, some deep words, I better tell the other Jami that she surely can speak some cliché stuff. And I really hope I won’t get into a situation where I had to choose between love and death.

Jami continued, “Moreover, we’re just friends.” Aha ha, another cliché said between a boy and a girl. He had just friend-zoned me, should I feel hurt? Then again, I have a boyfriend so, no? I don’t know.

Nagumo just glared at Jami and then strolled away while mumbling some curses. Suzuno, who had been next him the whole time, walked after him enjoying a slice of cake. The red-head didn’t seem to like Jami’s comeback at all.

“As troublesome as ever, that flower-head.” I heard Matsurei’s voice suddenly behind me. I jumped up in a startle and screamed loudly. I wasn’t good with people sneaking up behind my back.

Axelle was standing next to Matsurei, looking disappointed. She sighed loudly. “I left my root beer home.” 

Well, great. Me and Jami sweat dropped at the comment.

Then I recalled Matsurei’s comment. “Now that you mentioned it, his hair style really looks like a flower…” (screw everyone who says it’s supposed to look like a flame.)

Jami nodded. “But which one?” Matsurei glanced at Jami with “don’t you know” look, but remained silent. Apparently, she wanted us to figure it out ourselves. Well, that works too, though I hate the suspension.  

“A rose?” Jami suggested after thinking for a while. We both turned to look at Haruya and shook our heads. No, it’s wasn’t a rose, that’s for sure. I then closed my eyes and tried to imagine a flower that’s of the same form as Nagumo’s red hair.

I tried and tried to figure it out… and finally did it!

“A SPRUSE!” I shouted loudly while pointing at Nagumo’s head with my finger. Everyone turned to me with widened eyes (what exactly was I doing?) and Jami facepalmed. Really, how much of an idiot one person can be!

From Jami’s expression, I knew perfectly what was coming next.

“Please Saku! Tell me, what do tulip and spruce have in-common?” Jami said and I felt like crying. Bull’s eyes! Last time it had been orange and watermelons, though. Man, just how much I hate answering to this question.

“I… well… they’re both plants?” I hesitated with my answer and even then, it sounded more like a question. Jami shook his head while sighing. My answer had been right, but that wasn’t exactly the point. At this point, I was just being crazy. (aka. myself).

“I guess you must be really tired, huh?” He questioned and I nodded as an answer. Since the morning things had been crazy around me, and being unaware what exactly was going on, I had used my brains more than needed. This made me more tired than usually.

“Then, you should get some sleep. It’s better to come back with a fresh mind and feelings.” Jami smiled at me kindly and I agreed with him. I did not want to argue with him, but I had no power to go on anymore. I just wanted some sleep… and Jami was there to save me from the situation.

Jami petted my head softly and grinned. As if a tiredness had suddenly overtaken me, I yawned, and with saying good nights to everyone, I headed towards my room.

As I passed Matsurei and Maaya, who were talking with Shirou and Atsuya I briefly heard their conversation. Matsurei was looking at Shirou with suspicious eyes while Maaya glared at Atsuya.

“Are you SURE you’re a guy?” The former one of the girls asked, still doubting Shirou’s powers as a bishounen.

I heard Maaya snort. “Do I really look like a dude?”    

I chuckled at the comments, but did not pay further attention to their conversations. I yawned loudly and rubbed my eyes. It seemed that I was really in for some good sleep.

I opened the door to my room and quietly closed it. Not that I wanted to do anything in secret, but it was better if people wouldn’t pay so much attention to me. I was the supposed “birthday girl”, but right now I needed some time on my own.  

As soon as I was the only person in the room, I sighed loudly and took off my shirt. “Just what is going on?” I asked from myself while massaging my neck, holding the shirt in my other hand. I then put it on my chair and was ready to take off my jeans as well.

A sudden crack stopped me.

“SAKU?” I heard a voice asking and froze to that place… What, wait! So, I was not the only one in the room? There was someone else beside me? As much as I understood from the tone of the voice, it belonged to a man! 

I hurried to put on my shirt, but decided to keep quiet. I didn’t want everyone to barge into my room while in this situation. That would be like the biggest horror thing come alive. So awkward!

After I was fully clothed again, I finally had the courage to turn around and see just who was this unknown male sneaking into my room. When I did so, I was surprised to see a brown-haired boy with eyes of the same hue and an orange headband around his head staring at me with widened eyes. Blood was running down his nose.

“E- ENDOU!”   

**_~TSU-ZU-KU~_ **

 


	3. Dreaming, Awake, Dreaming?

“Sa-Sa-Saku…san!?” I heard Endou stutter in disbelieve and gulping loudly. He stared at me with widened eyes and snorted loudly. As if he finally realized what was going on, Endou then covered his nose and wiped away the blood.

“E- ENDOU?” I repeated for the second time. Seeming to have recovered, Endou glanced at me and flashed to me that stupid smile of his. That was so like him, he surely recovered fast!

“Yes?” He asked while grinning.

See? He’s acting as if nothing happened. This reaction caught me off guard and I wasn’t sure exactly what I was supposed to answer. We kept staring at each other in a complete silence, which I finally dared to break after some time.

I sighed loudly. “Nothing…”

A light smile appeared on my face. A fake smile, but I’m sure he wouldn’t catch that.  

After that I walked to Endou and sat on the bed. I let myself to fall on my back. I then sighed and covered my face with my hand, "SHIT!" I cursed. Surely, this wasn’t the place for me to keep my mouth clean. Even I needed to let off some steam.

I didn’t see it clearly but somewhere in my heart I could feel that the boy was staring at me. The stare was so intense that I thought he would burn holes into me.

“There’s something bugging you, right?” Endou asked kindly while leaning over. I felt as he suddenly started playing with my hair. (Well, this felt awkward). I raised my arm a little and turned to look at the brown-haired boy. Upon our eyes meeting, he smiled kindly at me.

“… I’m just a little tired and confused, I guess.” I answered while closing my eyes. All the things that had happened to me that day came to my mind. It had been a really tiring day with full of surprises. While I wasn’t sure how I was supposed to comprehend all this information I would be lying if I said that I did not have fun.

It was fun. All these people felt so dear to me. They were so kind to me. It was like we were all a one big family. Yes, they were my family. I couldn’t hold back my smile at the thought of it.

A family.

As I kept laying on the bed, I felt as Endou suddenly took hold of my hand. My eyes widened and I rapidly sat up on the bed. It was a grave mistake. As soon as I was up, the boy wrapped his hands around me.

“Don’t mind it so much. You can relax now,” he whispered and the shock on my face slowly faded away. All of a sudden, the tension that had been inside me, the one I had been unconsciously holding back the whole day, vanished.

For the first time that day, I was finally able to relax. 

I closed my eyes and buried my head into Endou’s chest while enjoying his tight and strong hold. I really don’t want to admit this, but the feeling was so nice. It was so comfortable to be with him…

As he kept embracing me, I slowly felt my eyelids getting heavier. I kept on nodding off and almost fell asleep. The sudden thought was unexpected, but it perked me up. No one had ever mentioned it, but just the thought of it made me extremely curious.

“Say, Endou?” I started and stared straight into the brown-haired boy’s eyes. He looked at me with questioning look. I felt my cheeks getting hotter. “How did we meet… and how did we end up together?” He was my boyfriend after all, so there had to be some kind of story, right?   

My biggest concern was, just how this cheerful-airheaded-soccer-idiot actually managed to capture my heart and why? I knew myself and my weakness towards red-heads and albino’s so it would’ve been most obvious if I was dating Nagumo or Fubuki (though the kind-hearted boy wasn’t exactly albino).

And as far as I had counted, Endou was two years younger than I. So, why?

Why Endou?

Endou turned to look at me and smiled widely. “You were a new transfer student in our school back when I was only a first year. We weren’t supposed meet under normal circumstances, but something brought us together…” the boy explained and then kept a pause.

“On your graduation, as I did not want to get separated from you, I confessed my feelings to you and you accepted them.” I heard the boy telling. I couldn’t see his face clearly, as he had covered my head with his hand, but I could feel his heart beat fastening.

I had been an idiot after all. The story was so cliché I felt like throwing up. Like I had thought, there’s no way I would have accepted Endou’s confession in real life. But the way he kept acting, it felt like it wasn’t the real Endou.

My eyes widened slightly.

Real life… Which one is the real world, this or the other one? I don’t know anymore… I’m not sure… This is so confusing.

“Say Endou…” I once more spoke and my eyes turned to look at the boy. Endou tilted his head and he smiled at me. Such a kind smile… A light crimson appeared on my face and I looked away while blushing.

What in the world was this stupid feeling inside me?

“Can you tell me, is this a dream… or am I actually awake? Is this world real or just a part of my imagination?” I asked, desperately wanting to know the truth. I felt like he of all people could give me the answer I needed to hear.

Endou stared at me with stunned look and he was amazed. “Heh… you… this… déjà vu…” the boy mumbled and I raised my eyebrow. What was he talking about? Why was he acting so strange all of a sudden?

Why was this a déjà vu?

“He hee! She has asked the same question every single time, and he still refuses to give her a proper answer. That’s so stupid!” I heard a faint voice giggling somewhere in the dark room. When I turned towards it, I saw the door of my closet slowly opening. Seven pair of eyes were staring at us while shining brightly.

“Oh, our let’s-hide-in-the-closet-and-wait-for-their-kiss plan was ruined by you, Ichinose’s-crazy-personal-stalker.” one of the voices said as the said person realized that I was staring at them. They had been busted.

A deep crimson appeared on my cheeks and at this moment I realized that I was still in Endou’s lap. I rapidly got away from him. “What are you guys doing here? This is my room!” I cried flustered. This was so embarrassing.

I wanted to have at least some privacy in my own room! 

“Meh… and here I wanted to see them kiss.” Yuki sighed and walked out of the closet while being followed by Suginei, Axelle, Maaya, Kokoro and…. JAMI? Why were these people here? I was sure that I passed through Matsurei and Suginei while they were talking to Shirou and Atsuya. How did they get into the closet?

“Yuki is always so mean!” Maaya commented while glancing at Yuki. She grinned, but Yuki seemed annoyed. She pouted hard.

“Shut.the.hell.up! Sorry for being a party pooper!”

Kokoro looked worried and hurried to interrupted the two arguing girls before anything fatal was to happen. “Anyone want candy?” Silence fell into the room.

I sweat dropped. It surely was an effective comment, maybe a little too effective. No one knew how to continue from there. We were just staring at each other in awkward silence. Did Kokoro even have any candy with her? No one dared to ask.

“Ah, um!” I don’t know if it was surprising, but I was the one to break the silence. This kind of situations felt so forced and disturbing. Everyone turned to me and I blinked a few times.

“What exactly did you mean earlier…?” I asked the question from my self-claimed younger twin-sister. By this time, I wasn’t too bothered about our relations… but I wasn’t used to being oldest one. I had always been the youngest child.     

Yuki glanced at me and shrugged. “Everything is simple. Do you know that meaning of parallel worlds?” the snow white-haired girl asked as her eyes started to shine like a madman. At this point, things seemed slightly dangerous.

I could only nod hesitantly. I could kind of understand why this person liked astronomy so much! Then again, I’m not sure if parallel world has anything to do with astronomy. Most likely it does not… Heh!

“Well, well! Then everything is very easy to understand!” Yuki announced and kept a short pause. “I guess by now you have gotten the idea. Shortly to say this and the other world… they are parallel worlds.” 

“They are both real, yet both are a dream. The two of them are connected. You live in both, sleep in both, fall in love in both. The you in here and the you in there are both the real you.” I suddenly heard Matsurei’s voice speaking. Suginei and Kokoro nodded at the comment.

I heard Jami speak after Matsurei. “But only when you accept the both worlds as real yet dream, you’ll have your memories saved in both worlds.” He grinned while glancing at the others who all nodded.  

“Currently, you’re the only one who hasn’t accepted the truth… or to say Endou-san hasn’t been able to tell you it yet.” Maaya smiled while Yuki nodded. I turned to look at the dark brown-haired boy who laughed desperately while massaging his head.

Haven’t heard about it from Endou? Was someone supposed to tell about it to us. If it was Endou for me then… “Then from who have you guys heard it?” I asked from the girls.

“Kazemaru,” Matsurei answered while smiling and Suginei nodded her head.

“Edgar,” Axelle spoke, joining the conversation for the first time that night. I later on heard that she was also Gouenji’s supposed stalker. 

Yuki and Kokoro both told that they had heard about it from Ichinose. This wasn’t much of a surprise, though. Kokoro was his supposed younger sister while Yuki was his self-proclaimed stalker (and Aphrodi’s crazy cousin).

“Midorikawa,” Maaya announced.

Jami was the last one to speak. “Suzuno.”

What wait! He seriously got Suzuno to tell such important matter to him? Since she had Suzuno as her favorite character – tell me why I didn’t get to hear it from Nagumo?

This world was so weird. 

“Gotcha!” I announced happily, while seemingly looking as if I understood everything. I tried to assure this to myself and everyone else, but I’m not sure how many of them actually brought my acting. Even if they doubted, no one showed it, instead they all smiled.

It was so nice, that feeling of having friends with you.

“For how long are you going to make us wait? The cake is ready!” We all heard Haruna’s voice shouting from the other side of the door. Apparently, I would not get any sleep. This seemed like something that had been planned from the very start.

I sighed. So much for the peace and quiet. But getting an explanation for this weird feeling and continuous mysteries calmed down my nerves. I had been on the edge the whole day, trying to figure out what was going on. Now I knew, and now I had the chance to enjoy the party without concerns.

“COMING!” I then answered loudly and laughed in excitement. I ran out of the room being followed by the others. In the living room, there was a HUGE cake waiting for me (yes, it was the same cake from earlier). This time, the candles had been lit and everyone had gathered around the cake.

“Blow the candles and make a wish,” Aki told and I smiled at the girl.

Really. Something unbelievable had happened today, and I finally came to like the idea. This really was the feeling I had waited for my whole life. To have all these loving people around me. It was simply the best.

I then turned toward the cake. With serious expression on my face, I made a wish and blew the candles. Everyone congratulated me and they suddenly started to sing the “happy birthday”- song. At this point, I couldn’t hold back my tears of happiness. The party was truly being celebrated with everyone.

It was so fun!     

As we kept on celebrating and playing various games, I suddenly heard strange noises. It was as if someone was playing a guitar… electric guitar. My eyes widened rapidly… no… this melody!

It was the same one that HE had played during our last practice.

As the melody kept echoing in my mind, I felt my eyes getting heavy. I yawned loudly, said bye to everyone and closed my eyes. I knew exactly what this feeling was… it was finally time for me to return back…

“Oi, are you okay?” I heard a faint voice asking. Hearing the question, I opened my eyes.

The scenario before me was so familiar. I was at the place where we usually practiced our songs. There were drums behind me, the two guitarists were standing on my left side and I was standing in the middle while holding the microphone.

Okay, there was also a grand piano in the room, but we seldom used it as no one of us was a pianist. I really wished I knew how to play a piano, but sadly I could only use my voice to sing.

“Can we continue?” I heard the voice of my crush speaking and I turned to him while smiling light. When my green-colored eyes met up with his cerulean blue ones, I felt my cheeks turning redder.

Why it had to be him? Why was he the one asking the question?

“Yeah, sure. I’m sorry for spacing out like that…” I apologized and he pulled his hand through his chocolate brown hair while sighing loudly. Damn, I feel like I made a mistake and disappointed him. I needed to think of something and quick.

“At least I did see a great dream!” I hurried to continue in order to clear my mistake. My tone was jokish and I pulled out my tongue, trying to liven up the mood. Was this good? Was I funny?   

“What kind of dream?” No one laughed, but at least our second drummer showed some interest towards my words It was kind of fun that we had two drummers and two guitarists in our bad. Yet, only one singer who was also the only girl, the newest member and a leader… fuck. Yes, believe it or not, but that was all me.

“A real dream.” I answered to him while leaving the boys in complete suspension and confusion. After that I giggled lightly and then said. “Maybe we should just continue? I recall it’s our turn to perform next week, right?”

The four boys nodded at my words. I led the boys, telling them the list of songs we would perform and we started practicing them one by one. Ah, I really loved these practice times.

They made me feel so alive. 

* * *

That morning, was like every other before. I woke up the moment my phone’s alarm went off, and started playing “Akuma wo Yobisou na Igirisu no Uta.” I turned it off and yawned loudly, looking satisfied. Aside from it being a typical morning wake-up, everything else was far from being normal.

I was alone as my parents were on a holiday trip in Russia. My plans for the day were to have a skype video-call conversation with my friends from overseas. I was supposed to be in cloud nine, yet, just seconds after I woke up an annoying and odd feeling started to bug me. It felt like something wasn’t right and I got to know the reason for it in no time.

I scanned my room and my eyes widened in shock. All the plushies I’ve been collecting for years were gone, and instead there was a bunch of soccer balls, varying in size and color. There was also other soccer-related stuff.

I shook my head in disbelieve. This couldn’t be! The room… it was mine, but still… it wasn’t completely mine.

I was very close on losing my mind and going rampage when I heard suddenly heard strange noises behind me. Without second thought, I turned towards the source of the noise, wanting to figure out what it was. The sight didn’t appeal to me at all.

A strange brown-haired boy was soundly sleeping next to me.

If this was your typical situation, anyone would’ve screamed at this point, but I did not. Instead, a light smile appeared on my face and I reached my hand towards the boy. My wish had really come true, I giggled as I recalled what I had wished for.

I want to be with everyone… Forever!

Really, that had been one hella crazy Anniversary day. Hopefully the next one wouldn’t be as strange and crazy. Maybe next time I would actually remember something… Something about the people that I loved.

This wasn’t dream at all!

I kindly caressed the boys head and smiled, “Ohayo, Mamoru.”

**_~O-WA-RI~_ **

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfiction was originally published in FFN in 2012 to celebrate my first year anniversary as Inazuma Eleven writer. The re-written and edited version was made in 2017 and posted here. I hope that you guys enjoyed it.


End file.
